


I Am She

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's bored; two men remember; Gibbs makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am She

It was a slow day in the bullpen, there’d been no new cases for the last three days. Tim felt a screwed up paper ball hit him on the side of the head. “I take it you’re bored, Tony?” he asked, not looking up.

 

“Hey, how’d you know it wasn’t Ziva?”

 

“Do not get me involved in your childish behaviour, Tony.”

 

Finally, looking up, he turned to the older man. “Ziva wouldn’t be so juvenile and it’s the wrong direction for Gibbs, besides which, he’s down in autopsy with Ducky.”

 

“OK, McProbie, I’m bored. So, how’s the love life going? Getting any action?”

 

“None of your business,” he replied, turning his gaze back to the cold case file in front of him.

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_McGee and Gibbs had started a relationship six months ago. Gibbs’ car had broken down and it’d only be a slight detour for McGee to pick him up from where the car had finally died. The young man had been more then willing to help, though Tim always helped if he could. He was a thoughtful, kind, compassionate and loving soul. It wasn’t always obvious, especially when Tony was about, but it was one of the things that’d attracted him to McGee in the beginning._

 

_Over the couple of weeks that they rode to and from the Navy Yard together, they’d had chance to talk, as two friends with no command structure, no cases, no expectations. Away from the criminals, the long work hours, Tim had given him the space to talk, the chance for Gibbs to be himself. The younger guy had so many layers to him. He’d been hurt, bruised by life, but who hadn’t? And, he’s learnt to put up barriers against that hurt. Despite Gibbs trying to deny it, he was falling in love again, after loosing Shannon and Kelly all those years ago, he and his heart were finally falling in love. He only wished Tim felt the same._

 

_When Tim had gotten that call, he’d asked if they’d got a case. Hearing Gibbs say he’d needed a ride was a surprise. Many people thought the boss could be so hard, so driven, and Tim couldn’t argue with them either; he could be. But, he’d never understood why they couldn’t see past that and see what he did. Occasionally he’d look over at Gibbs and when the man thought he was unobserved, Tim managed to catch glimpses of the real man._

 

_As time went on Tim wanted to see what the self-constructed front hid, what the mask concealed. He saw glimpses of the lost family he still held dear, the love he still had left to give and his trust for others. Tim saw loyalty, generosity, integrity and compassion. When lost families, especially lost children came up he wanted to shut out the rest of the world, hold Jethro close, tell him he’d be there for him, tell him that it was ok for him to cry and that he would hold him, cradle him while he cried._

 

_Tim knew he’d put up barriers, so had Gibbs, but on these drives he felt compelled to talk to the man. He started talking about hurt from his past and gently tried to pull down the other man’s barriers and draw out the hurt. Here, away from everything, Tim tried to deny the pull of his feelings, he’d never felt love this full, this deeply for anyone. He only wished Jethro felt the same._

 

_They’d gotten take out a couple of times, eating at Gibbs’ house, ending up in the basement, the older man talking about his boat, trying to show the younger man the difference between a sander and a planer, both secretly revelling in the company of the other._

 

_It was a rare four day weekend and McGee’s cell rang. “Hey, Gibbs. We needed at work?”_

 

“ _No, McGee. Thought you’d like to bring takeout. I’ve got the beers.”_

 

“ _Sure, you want the same as usual?” Gibbs confirmed before Tim hung up._

 

_Arriving 45 minutes later, Tim walked into the house. “Gibbs?”_

 

“ _Kitchen.”_

 

_Sitting opposite each other, both fell into the comfortable conversation that they’d gotten used to._

 

“ _You gotten any further with the boat, Gibbs?”_

 

“ _When we’re alone, I’d really like it if you called me Jethro.”_

 

_Tim looked over at the other man. “I will if you’ll drop McGee and call me Tim.”_

 

_Jethro nodded his agreement._

 

“ _So how are you getting on with the boat, Jethro?”_

 

“ _I finally got the skeleton finished last night. You wanna see?”_

 

“ _I’d love to bo… Jethro,” he said, smiling._

 

 

“ _It’s gonna look good when you’ve finished. You still working on those sketches you showed me?”_

 

“ _I’ve done the sketches, over here on the bench,” he said, rolling them out as Tim walked over._

 

 

_The plans curled back into a roll of their own volition when Gibbs took his hands off. Tim hitched onto the edge of the work bench, his legs dangling over the side. “Bourbon, Tim?”_

 

“ _Please,” he said picking up two cups that sat beside him. Gibbs poured and Tim handed him a cup, their fingers brushed as they did so. The moonlight streaming through the window gave the older man’s blue eyes a different hue, mesmerising Tim and Jethro returned the gaze._

 

‘ _Could he really love me?’ both mused in their heads._

 

_Still looking into those eyes, Tim blinked, briefly, tongue tied. “You… Is… Have you thought of a name, Jethro?” The name flowing off his tongue with such ease, as if he’d used it for years._

 

_Stepping closer to Tim, still holding the gaze of those green eyes, Jethro was loosing himself. “What about ‘Timmy’?”_

 

“ _I like it,” he whispered, barely audibly and he downed the remainder of his bourbon and put the cup back down on the bench. Jethro’s hair had fallen out of place and Tim raised his hand, pausing, not seeing any resistance, he used a finger to push the hair back. His fingers ghosted down Jethro’s temple as the older man’s eyes closed and his hand came to rest on the cheek opposite and he was rewarded with a nuzzle._

 

“ _Jethro,” he whispered, the blue eyes opening again and locking onto his. “These last few weeks… I’ve… I’ve fallen in love with you.”_

 

“ _You love me?” he whispered._

 

“ _I think my heart’s known for a while, but these last two weeks gave given my head a nudge and… Yes, Jethro, I love you, so very much.”_

 

_Jethro cleared his throat. “My girls, Tim. I’ve always been afraid of loosing my girls if I loved again, it’s only recently I’ve started believing that I will not be unfaithful to them if I do.”_

 

“ _You’re girls will never be forgotten, I won’t allow you to. They are a part of you, made you the man I love, brought you into my life, that day at Norfolk. Say the words, please Jethro.”_

 

“ _Timothy McGee, I Leroy Jethro Gibbs, love you with all my heart, all my soul and every fibre of my body.”_

 

_Resting his forehead on Jethro’s, the resulting smile that bloomed on the young man’s face brightened the basement even more. “Thank you, Jethro. I love you too.”_

 

_Jethro’s hands slide under the young man’s tee, his thumbs stroked along his sides as Tim’s arms slipped around his neck. Tim pulled Jethro against his body as they slowly closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft, gentle, with Tim pouring as much love into it as he could to reassure the other man he was never going to desert him. Finally, breaking the kiss, Tim looked at him, smiling shyly as he laughed._

 

“ _What?” Jethro asked as he laughed with him._

 

“ _I’ve spent so long dreaming about kissing you and that was nothing like what I imagined.”_

 

“ _Surely, it can’t be worse?”_

 

“ _No, it is better, so much better than I ever imagined. Kiss me, Jethro.”_

 

_Tim’s lips were captured in a firmer, more confident kiss that gained access to each others mouth, with their tongues duelling for dominance, Jethro kissing along Tim’s jaw line and around his neck._

 

“ _Jethro,” was all Tim managed to gasp. The older man felt Tim’s arousal hardening against him. He stopped, placing his head against Tim’s chin. “For me?”_

 

_Tim tilted the head to look into the blue eyes, his fingers stroking against the cheek, his voice husky now. “All for you, only for you!”_

 

“ _Come to bed with me, Timmy?”_

 

_Tim’s eyes gave his answer._

 

_Each of them undressed the other. As Jethro peeled away Tim’s boxers, his cock sprung up and hit his stomach, hard and wet for the man in front of him. “Tim,” he whispered as he got his finger wet with precum from the younger man and sucked it off. He went to the dresser and found what he was looking for, finally peeling away his own boxers, Tim found him equally aroused._

 

_He lowered Tim on to the bed and went to turn him, the refusal clear._

 

“ _No, Jethro, I want to see you while you make love to me.” Tim’s eyes were now fully dilated._

 

_Jethro nodded and kissed him, lubing up his fingers and getting Tim ready._

 

“ _Tell me if you need to stop,” he said._

 

_Tim spread his legs further, “I trust you Jethro.”_

 

_Unable to deny it any longer, he lubed himself and entered Tim. Initially, but very briefly, it was pain and then very quickly it became pleasure, a pleasure that visibly spread through Tim’s body. “God, Jethro, feels so good in me. Move. Now!”_

 

_Hearing the primal need, he obeyed._

 

 

“ _Jethro. I’m so close, so very close,” he babbled._

 

“ _Then let go for me. Cum, cum for me Tim!”_

 

_The encouragement was too much and as another thrust slid across Tim’s g-spot he wailed and his body arched into Jethro’s chest as he hit his orgasm. Feeling the tight hole spasm around him as the young man screamed his name was too much and he followed the other with his orgasm._

 

_Jethro slipped out, grabbed a washcloth and cleaned them up. Still on a high, they both cuddled up together._

 

“ _I love you Jethro.”_

 

“ _I love you Tim.”_

 

_They both finally succumbed to sleep_

 

_**End Flashback** _

 

 

“Tony, my love life is none of your business,” Tim said.

 

“You’re not still a… you know?”

 

“No, very much no. In fact, I can be quite the screamer,” he replied, blushing.

 

“Who is she, McGee?”

 

“You’re not letting this go are…”

 

Walking out of nowhere, Gibbs grabbed Tim, spun him round and kissed him deeply, arms slipping around his waist. Tim reflexively arched into the body holding him as he kissed back, a moan escaping his lips.

 

Jimmy, Ducky and Abby had followed Gibbs up to the bullpen and along with the rest of the team, realised they were witnessing something special.

 

Breaking the kiss, he whispered to a stunned Tim. “You were right about telling them. I’m never going to hide you, or us, again. I don’t care who knows.”

 

Tim smiled and rested his head on Jethro’s shoulder. “Thank you, Jethro.”

 

“I’m his love life, Tony. I am ‘she’”


End file.
